


my little (soldier) boy

by Flubi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And inspiration, I really don't know, I was browsing pinterest, but its implied who they are, none of the characters are actually named, sorry if its confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/pseuds/Flubi
Summary: I'm sorry my little (soldier) boy.





	

If only you could've stayed an innocent little (soldier) boy.   
Never jumping into danger.

If only they didn't pull the wool from your eyes.   
You could've stayed my innocent little (soldier) boy.

If only they didn't come looking for you.  
You didn't have to go with the (fake) old man.

If only they didn't take you, my innocent little (soldier) boy.  
They took you because they saw potential.

If only they didn't taint you with their dark ways, my little (soldier) boy.  
If only I wasn't so helpless, I could've saved you before you had become broken beyond repair.

If only I was a little stronger my little (soldier) boy.  
I failed you my (son) little (soldier) boy.

I'm so sorry that I couldn't have prevented you from becoming the (soldier) boy that you are today.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is crap, like this was done in like fifteen minutes. But feel free to leave whatever, kudos, comments, or criticism. Any feedback is fine.


End file.
